


In Which Harry finally gets the love he deserves and gets help to get out of the abusive household he’s in

by putyourpantson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not beta read we die like my faith in humanity, harry is my son, idk when this is, smol boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: Harry James Potter had seen a million things.He’d seen the inside of a dark cupboard, he’s seen an angry Vernon, he’s seen the Great Hall, he’s seen a mountain Troll, for crying out loud.But he’s never seen this.This being the chaos of the Weasley family household.





	In Which Harry finally gets the love he deserves and gets help to get out of the abusive household he’s in

**Author's Note:**

> no idea when this is set…? I guess like, in the fourth year or smth but, like, Voldy went to America after Lily and James’ death, and less death than usual…? The prompt thing asked for him to be twelve, since then it’d be his first time going there, but…? Idk just take this bs

Harry James Potter had seen a million things.

He’d seen the inside of a dark cupboard, he’s seen an angry Vernon, he’s seen the Great Hall, he’s seen a mountain Troll, for crying out loud.

But he’s never seen this.

_ This _ being the chaos of the Weasley family household. 

He’d never seen a number of events that apparently transpired daily at the Burrow, yet baffled his friend.

The first time it happened, it was late at night when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and his heart short-circuited with fear. 

_ ‘What did we do this time…? I swear we didn’t do anything wrong today...did we?’ _ his thoughts flooded his senses, before the door popped open, and a smiling Molly poked her head in. 

“Goodnight, Ron! Goodnight, Harry dear.” she smiled once more before closing the door.

“‘Night, mum,” Ron said, rolling over.

Harry stared into the darkness, and stayed confused.

The second time was at breakfast, as Arthur read the paper. 

“What’s going on, dad?” Ginny asked as Arthur grimaced. “What’s the story?”

Harry desperately tried to motion to her to  _ stop, _ but Arthur looked up. “Oh, it’s the whole thing with the guy in America… True evil, that one.”

“Wasn’t his name Holdenmort?”

“No, dear. It’s Voldemort.”

Harry tilted his head slightly as they continued to speak. What was going on?!

So you were allowed to ask questions. That was good. Harry went to George cautiously, and asked who did the chores. 

“Oh, we all do,” George says casually, shrugging. What is this family?!?!?!

Percy was asleep in the living room by noon, and had his homework book still in his lap. Molly carefully walked towards him, and Harry braced himself before Molly took off Percy’s reading glasses and put them to the side. She kissed Percy’s forehead, and then summoned a blanket to put atop him. No screaming. No pain. It was so...peaceful.

Huh.

  
  
  


The Weasleys had no clue why Harry was so uneasy during his visit, but slowly and surely, they started to make sense of it. 

When Bill stopped to speak to Harry for a moment, seeing as he was in town, smiling and asking Harry what he was excited for this year, Harry had a shocked expression before he quickly covered it up by saying slowly that he had some plays for Quidditch he wanted to try out, and he slowly gained speed, his green eyes beaming. Bill interrupted him once to ask a question, and Harry suddenly looked very scared before taking a shaky breath and continuing on, hesitantly answering his question.

When Fred was chasing Harry across the yard, jokingly as part of their game, Molly smiled as she watched on, until she saw Harry’s face darken and his eyes grow bright with fear, as he picked up speed. She hurriedly shouted for help with dinner through the window, and they stopped, as Harry breathed out in relief.

That night, however, they knew they needed to do something. 

Molly let out a huff as she burnt one of the patties, and tossed it to the side. Harry couldn’t help himself, and suddenly said something that caused everyone’s hearts to drop. “Oh, um, Mrs. Weasley, you didn’t have to do that. I could have eaten it,” he looked at his hands, in case someone got angry. “I usually eat those when I mess up dinner at my uncle’s house.”

Percy suddenly choked on his drink, causing Fred to thump him on the back as he looked horrified at what Harry had said.

The family of red-heads had the most horrified looks Harry’d ever seen, (though Aunt Petunia’s face the time the snake had gotten loose ran a close second,) and he immediately realized he’d done something wrong.

“Er, sorry…I didn’t mean to make you all...mad.” Harry said, stiffening. “I, er, need to go.” And he bolted up from his chair, before hurrying off. 

Molly looked at Arthur, and spoke aloud. “We need to help him.”

The next day, Sirius came to visit, ( _ totally _ not out of the blue,) and the Weasley family ran ‘errands’.

When they came back, however, they had all of Harry’s belongings and an announcement that Harry wasn’t to be going back with the Dursleys, but instead with a place that Sirius and Remus had, by orders of Dumbledore.

Harry slowly smiled, and that was the day that the Weasley’s knew that Harry would stay in the family forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ack I'm so sorry


End file.
